1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package and forming method thereof, and in particular relates to a chip package of a sensing chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional manufacturing processes of chip packages concern a plurality of patterning processes and material deposition processes, which not only cost a lot, but also require long processing time.
Therefore, a simplified and fast chip packaging technique is desired.